


На борт!

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: Долгий путь (translation of Long Haul series by camichats) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Питер играет в пиратов





	На борт!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032428) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



> Питер - приемный сын Тони.

Тони размешивал сахар в кофе, и тут раздался восторженный вопль Питера. Тони замер и обернулся к двери. Питер подрос и теперь по большей части контролировал громкость голоса, но стоило ему разыграться — и куда только все это девалось. Питер сказал что-то еще, чего Тони не разобрал, так что, добавив в кофе сливки, он с кружкой в руках направился в гостиную.  
  
И застыл на пороге.  
  
Питер со Стивом сидели в огромной картонной коробке и с одинаковым выражением: «Это не то, о чем ты подумал» глазели на Тони. Коробка была здоровенная: похоже, до того как эта парочка прибрала ее к рукам и разрисовала мелкими волнами, там хранился принтер. На Питере красовалась одна из широкополых шляп Пеппер, к которой приклеили кусок бумаги с нарисованным черепом (несомненно, работа Стива), а сам Стив, когда Тони вошел в комнату, делал вид, что смотрит в подзорную трубу, и, видимо, выполнял приказы Питера, поскольку в его одежде ничего пиратского не было.  
  
— Я думал, у тебя заседание правления, — произнес покрасневший Стив, опустив «подзорную трубу».  
  
— Было такое. Но уже закончилось. — Тони ткнул пальцем в болтающуюся на голове Питера шляпу. — А вы с дядей Стивом веселитесь, как я погляжу?  
  
Питер яростно закивал, обернулся на коробку и снова уставился на Тони.  
  
— Ты не работаешь?  
  
— Не-а, малыш, прямо сейчас нет. А что?  
  
— Тебе надо забраться в лодку. У нас приключение!  
  
Тони рассмеялся.  
  
— Это я понял. Но мне не хочется выгонять дядю Стива: похоже, ему очень нравится ваше приключение.  
  
— Стив не уходит. — Питер нахмурился. Он и правда мог огорчиться, а мог просто притворяться расстроенным, чтобы Тони выполнил просьбу. И Тони вообще-то уже выговаривал за это Наташе и Клинту.  
  
Стив поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Не думаю, что тут хватит места для нас обоих. Ничего, Питер, уверен, твой папа прекрасно справится с моей ролью.  
  
Питер, надувшись, повернулся к нему.  
  
— Нет! Сядь, дядя Стив, вы оба поместитесь.  
  
Стив посмотрел на Тони, но тот лишь беспомощно пожал плечами, указав на шляпу Питера.  
  
— Приказ капитана.  
  
— Все на борт! — усмехнулся Стив и протянул руку, а Тони принял её, очень надеясь, что его легкий румянец остался незамеченным.


End file.
